


Let Sleeping Snakes Lie

by VintageSquid



Series: A Reptilian Romance [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Heterochromia, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Sensory Overload, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil has scales, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSquid/pseuds/VintageSquid
Summary: When life gets to be too much, and every breath becomes overwhelming, it pays to have a boyfriend who can tell when you're lying to yourself about how fine you are (not too mention can give a damn good massage).





	Let Sleeping Snakes Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, lovelies!

Virgil sighed as he slumped down onto the couch and desperately willed the cushions to part and envelope him whole. An entire world made of cotton-stuffed fabrics sounded immensely more satisfying than the weight of his current existence. Why did the worries of their Thomas-centric world have to fall on him? What did he ever do to deserve this? 

Groaning, Virgil flopped sideways until his body lay across the seating, feet tucked under a throw pillow and head buried under his hoodie and arms. Well, it wasn’t perfect, but this was marginally better than before. Between one breath and the next, the anxious side let himself be engulfed by the makeshift darkness, focusing on the sound of his own deep breathing to tune out that of the other sides in the next room. Not easy, when the living room and kitchen were separated by a wall with a giant goddamn hole in it, but Virgil was nothing if not incredibly stubborn. He was going to relax if it fucking ended him. It was too bad he left his headphones in his room this morning like an idiot. 

One breath. 

Another. 

Hah! See? He could totally do this, even without his headphones. 

One breath. 

Another. 

Absolutely nothing could bother him now. 

One breath. 

Anot- 

Virgil grunted as a finger jabbed against his arm, breath catching in his chest. Nope. He wasn’t going to look up. He wasn’t going to give that satisfaction to whoever’s death wish was large enough to dare to bother him right now. Not a questioning Logan, nor a pestering Roman, nor even a concerned Patton, was going to make him leave the comfort of his little nest. He was totally relaxed- 

Poke. 

That was it! With an aggressive hiss, Virgil launched himself from the couch, a raging ball of eyeshadow and insomnia, and tackled the body kneeling next to the couch. The pair grunted as they rolled, the other side yelping as their hip crashed against the corner of the coffee table, before they came to a stop, Virgil seated over the other’s hips and pinning down both arms. 

“I swear to fucking god - Deceit? What the fuck?” 

The anxious side blinked as he looked down at his boyfriend’s sheepish expression. Of all the sides Virgil had expected, his serpentine partner hadn’t been one of them; he’d thought Dee was busy sorting memories today. Deceit shrugged one shoulder as best he could from his pinned position, bouncy curls freely tossed about, his signature hat lost in their struggle. 

“You weren’t lying to yourself pretty quietly over there, cheetah. You don’t know I can help appearing when someone tells the truth.” Deceit was able to easily pull his hands free of the other’s loosening grasp to wrap his boyfriend in a hug, pulling Virgil gently against his chest. One gloved hand gently ran up and down the hoodie-covered back, simultaneously an offering of comfort and a subtle nod towards their little secret together. Ignoring the fact they were laying on the living room floor for now, Deceit was determined to help his thundercloud feel better. “What doesn’t have you so calmed down, love?” 

Sighing, Virgil gave in with surprisingly little fuss, tucking his head under Deceit’s chin to nuzzle his favourite patch of scales there. He gripped the black capelette like a lifeline, as if letting go meant his partner would disappear forever, leaving the anxious side cold and alone. “Just...y’know… life, I guess,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and attempting to bury himself closer. “Didn’t sleep well again, not that that’s unusual or anything, but Thomas has been so stressed lately on top of it all. Everything is just too loud, too bright...too much. I can’t make it stop, and my room is only making it worse right now.” 

Deceit nodded with a soft hum as Virgil trailed off with a sigh, keeping the anxious side close and hidden as he silently waved a shooing motion at the three other sides who had entered to investigate their scuffle. An audience wasn’t going to help his cheetah calm down. He glared at the trio until they backed off, returning his attention to his love only when he could hear their low murmuring resume in the kitchen. 

“I don’t think you’re feeling under-stimulated, love, a sensory deprivation” he murmured lowly, attempting not to aggravate the auditory overload the other had been experiencing. “Let’s not go to my room; I don’t think I have something that will make you feel worse, hm?” At Virgil’s small nod, the deceitful side willed them both to sink out of the Commons and land in the soft embrace of his plush bed coverings. 

His room was significantly dimmer, with its flickering sconce light, but Deceit willed every other torch to dim and die with a flick of his wrist anyway, leaving only a handful to cast the room in a gentle glow. That taken care of, he gestured once more, this time drawing shut the sheer drapery around his bed, allowing the soft light through while creating the illusion of being hidden; Deceit wanted to ease Virgil’s discomfort, not upset him further by aggravating his nyctophobia or claustrophobia. Now he could focus entirely on the anxious side, who remained silently slumped against him. 

“Darling? What level are you at?” 

There was a moment of silence, broken by Virgil’s slow exhale. “Yellow light,” he eventually murmured, turning to keep his face buried into Deceit’s chest, eyes shut. “Better than before… still feel wound too tight though.” 

Nodding, unseen by his partner, Deceit removed his gloves and began to run his nails over his love’s scalp, in time with his steady breathing. “I think it will be a hindrance if you drop your cover for a bit, love. You know how ugly I think your eyes are, after all.” His small grin widened when a purple eye glared up at him from behind a fringe of hair before hiding against his chest once more. “Awful. Now, if touch is still not okay, I have a idea that will make you feel less relaxed, alright? Let’s not get you into something less comfortable first.” 

With Virgil’s consent, the deceitful side sat them both up, kissing the top of the other’s head and beginning to slowly strip the anxious aspect curled in his lap. First, the signature patchwork hoodie was unzipped and slipped off, followed shortly by the distressed purple shirt. Deceit maintained a grounding, yet gentle, touch, running the back of his knuckles up and down Virgil’s scaled upper arms. He carefully cupped the other’s jawline, tilting his cheetah up for a sweet, chaste kiss. Pulling back, Deceit let his hands slide down to rest over the other’s hips, just over the top of those ripped skinny jeans, thumbs running over the smooth purple scales scattered there. 

“Would you be more comfortable in just your boxers, or do you want a pair of my sweats?” 

“Sweats, please,” Virgil murmured with an easy exhale from his place tucked against his boyfriend. 

Humming, Deceit let his fingers rest over the zipper of the other’s jeans, waiting for a nod of consent before undoing them and helping Virgil to shimmy his way free of the constricting fabrics. Unwilling to leave his boyfriend alone on the bed, Deceit summoned a pair of cotton pants from the bureau with a snap. 

Bare chested, but comfortable, Virgil was limp and calm as his basilisk helped him to dress before laying him belly-down on the bed. The anxious side let out a wordless grumble as he pulled the piles of pillows towards himself, burying his face into the soft material and relaxing with a deep sigh. He tensed again, and snapped his head up, when a weight settled over the back of his thighs. His instinctive glare softened immediately, however, upon seeing Deceit’s apologetic expression, the other’s hands raised in apology. 

“I should not have warned you, cheetah, I’m not sorry.” 

Virgil slumped down again, absently noting his boyfriend had also stripped to just a pair of flannel pants, before reaching back to pat the other’s knee. “S’fine, just startled me. You can stay.” 

Deceit leaned down to press a soft kiss to the back of Virgil’s head, nuzzling his faded purple hair. “I won’t let you know if I’m making another move, okay? I’m not going to touch your back now.” 

When no protest was forthcoming, the deceitful side lay both of his hands flat against the iridescent scales decorating the space between Virgil’s shoulder blades. He smoothed his palms along the wiry deltoids, over each shoulder and down each side, before sliding up his love’s spine to repeat the process thrice over, getting a feel for where the pockets of tension lay hidden. As he moved, Deceit breathed deep and slow, hoping to get his cheetah to follow along the steady pattern, until their chests rose and fell like the lapping waves of an oceanic tide, a constant ebb and flow of energy. Once the pair were inhaling synchronously, the snake made his move. On the next pass of his hands, he pressed his thumbs in firmly, kneading them along the bony curve of those knobbly shoulder blades, before returning to his smooth circuit.

Beneath him, Virgil let out a long groan, low from the back of his throat. The anxious side found himself arching up into the harder press with each breath in, exhaling deeply as his basilisk rubbed over and around the rest of his back. His scales warmed to the continuous contact, and he willed them to remain flat against his back, preventing any of them from getting caught or tugged during the massage. He tucked his nose into the piles of pillows, scenting his love deeply on the next inhale. Deceit was everywhere - above him, around him, within him - heady and addictive. 

As the painful knots were worked loose from Virgil’s upper back, Dee shifted the pressure to concentrate at the stiff juncture between his cheetah’s neck and shoulders. Each touch was laden with care, and every breath saturated with love. There was no pain here, no worries or responsibilities, just a pair of reptilian lovers existing in tandem. 

Entirely blissed out, Virgil stirred from his reverie with a grumbled moan as he was gently turned over. Looking up at his boyfriend, who was now straddling his lap, the anxious side breathed deeply and slid his hands up Deceit’s thighs to hug around his waist, lethargically tugging the other to lay over him. He hummed as his silent request was obliged, massaging those bony hips and receiving a few chaste kisses in turn. 

“Th’nks b’be,” he murmured, tilting towards Deceit to nuzzle those pretty yellow scales, humming as his lips were covered once more. They traded soft kisses in the dark, parting only to come together again, Dee’s hands coming up to gently cup his love’s cheeks and smooth over them with his thumbs. Slowly their kisses grew longer, until Virgil parted his lips and welcomed his basilisk deeper. Dee’s tongue lazily slid along his own, tracing the inside of his mouth, and tasting the soft groans and pants coaxed from his throat.

Pulling back, Deceit touched their foreheads together, grinning through his own ragged breaths as their mismatched eyes got lost in one another. 

“How was that for a distraction?” 

With a snort, Virgil rolled them to the side, keeping his arms around the other’s waist, and Dee’s knee over his own hip. “Not ‘nough. Need more.” 

“Never,” the basilisk murmured, coiling around his cheetah once more.


End file.
